A New Life
by Dementra
Summary: AU. Cheers erupted from the battleground. They've won! They've won! The battle between Otogakure no Sato and Konohagakure no Sato is finally over!


_**A New Life**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. Below is the legend, sometimes it won't as the following, most of the time it will. I hope you like this story.**

"**Kyuubi"**

"_Naruto"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cheers erupted from the battleground. They've won! They've won! The battle between Otogakure no Sato (Akatsuki) and Konohagakure no Sato (Sunagakure no Sato) is finally over!

Konoha has won, but at a great price. Many powerful ninjas of that time has fallen,

Uchiha Sasuke, the official last Uchiha, died taking Orochimaru. The wounds he has received were just too much for his body to handle. A normal ninja would've down from those wounds a long time ago. He broke free from the cursed seal's control a year ago and escaped back to Konoha.

Haruno Sakura died defending a dying Sasuke from the Oto nins. There were just too many for a single wounded ninja to handle. She also killed Kabuto while her boyfriend was fighting Orochimaru.

Hatake Kakashi died buying time for Konoha nins and Suna nins to attack. He and a few groups of ANBU tried to prevent the Oto nins and Akatsuki from entering Fire Country's borderline.

Jiraiya and Tsunade the ex-Hokage died trying to kill Orochimaru. Unfortunately, their old age caught up to them.

The Konohamaru Crops (Sarutobi Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon), Umino Iruka and a large group of Chuunins died defending the villagers who were hidden in the academy. Needless to say, the most villagers died soon after.

Maito Gai and Rock died some time after opening the Eighth Gate, but not before taking down most of the enemies' forces.

Baki, Temari, Kankuro and some other Suna nins died buying time for Gaara and the rest of Sunagakure no Sato to go to Konohagakure no Sato to warn them of the incoming war.

Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Gaara took Akatsuki down. Out of them all, only Naruto, with the help of Kyuubi, survived to witness to fall of the feared Akatsuki.

Many other people were sacrificed in the war that is now called Third Shinobi War. The lost are even worst than the First and Second Shinobi Wars combined. In this war, there are many talented and powerful ninja. With all of them clashing together even the landscape has changed from there powers.

Deep craters, fallen trees and dead bodies decorated the land. Forests changed into deserts, deserts changed into rocky barrens, rocky barrens changed into seas, seas changed into lands of ice etc.

"Hokage-sama! We've found Hokage-sama! He's badly injured. Get the medics!"

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto the bane of Konoha has finally fulfilled his dreams. The villagers and ninjas alike no longer feared or hated him, even with his secret out in the open. Three years ago, Tsunade stepped down and Naruto became Rokudaime Hokage. October 10 is still celebrated, but not like it was in the past. Instead of only celebrating Kyuubi's demise, they also celebrated Naruto's birthday.

Naruto smiled, _"I'm sorry, Kyuubi."_

"**Don't be. I had a wonderful time with you. I'll never forget you, kit."**

"_Neither will I. We will see each other again, won't we?"_

"**You're too pure to be in Hell and I too evil to be in Heaven."**

"_I'll gather my friends and we'll find a way to slip you to where we are staying. If we can't, then we'll create a place only for us. No Heaven, no Hell, just Naruto and his family."_

"**I'll hold on you for that, kit."**

Naruto's vision started to go black, _"See you soon, Kyuubi."_

"**See you soon, kit."**

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

Their voices soon faded out and blackness took him.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the grass. "You're finally awake, dobe."

"Sasuke-teme?"

The 6 year old Uchiha snorted, "Who else, dobe? Come on, you're even later than Kakashi-sensei. Everyone else is waiting for you."

A 6 year old Naruto sat up and saw everyone else standing about ten meters away. They were all waving to him to go over there. Everyone (Rookie Nine, Team Gai, Sand sibs, Sai and Konohamaru Crops) except for the grown-ups (Kyuubi, Kakashi, Azuma, Kurenai, Anko, Iruka, Zabuza, Sandaime, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Gai, Chiyou, Yamato and Baki) was all 6 years old.

Sakura shouted happily, "Hurry up, Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ran off, "Race ya, dobe!"

Naruto grinned happily and ran off after Sasuke. He's finally home, home with all his friends. The blonde left his former life behind him and embraced his new one. A life without prejudice, a life with his friends, a life without bloodshed, a life where he felt home more than being Hokage can ever be.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my story? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Naruto Series aren't mines.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


End file.
